Greninja
|-|Greninja= |-|Ash-Greninja= Summary This Greninja is a Water/Dark-type Pokémon owned by Ash and is the first Pokémon he obtained in the Kalos region. Greninja first appeared as a Froakie when he observed Pikachu shocking Bonnie, Clemont and Ash outside the Lumiose Gym. It followed the group to a nearby park, where it watched the trio talking from a tree. When the group were attacked by Team Rocket, Froakie protected Pikachu from its own Electro Ball, which had been rebounded by Wobbuffet's Mirror Coat. He then used the sticky bubbles on his back, called Frubbles, to hit Wobbuffet, and helped Ash defeat Team Rocket. After Team Rocket were sent blasting off, Froakie fainted and Ash took him to Professor Sycamore's lab. Power and Stats Tier: At least 9-A | At least 9-A Name: '''Greninja/Ash-Greninja '''Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Water/Dark Type Pokemon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Water Manipulation, Afterimage creation, Pseudo-Flight by Shuriken Glide, Darkness Manipulation, Power Mimicry, can imbue his melee attacks with a "cutting" property, can create Water Clones, Smoke Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Room Level(Comparable to Chesnaught) | At least Room level (stronger than base) Speed: Unknown | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Class MJ via power-scaling Durability: At least Room level (Should be able to take hits from Chesnaught) | At least Room level (Stronger than base) Stamina: High (Can fight for extended periods against Pokemon as powerful as Mega Charizard and even got back up after taking a super-effective Thunder Punch) Range: Extended melee range with Cut and Aerial Ace; several meters with ranged attacks like Water Shuriken Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: True to his race's name, Greninja is skilled in a variety of ninja-like attacks, sticking to walls, using acrobatic maneuvers, and fighting in both close and long-range combat to keep the enemy guessing. He is among Ashe's more skilled and powerful combatants in Kalos, and has a particularly deep bond with him as evidenced by his special transformation. However, due to their Pokemon and Trainer relationship, he tends to leave most complex strategy to him, leaving Greninja a primarily reflexive thinker outside of Ash's commands. Weaknesses: Weak to Electric, Grass, Fighting, Bug and Fairy-type attacks | Has yet to master it's Ash-Greninja form and taking damage will cause Ash to feel pain, limiting the number of hits Greninja can take lest he put his trainer at risk. Notable Attacks and Techniques: Abilities: *'Torrent:'Greninja's water attacks will receive a significant boost in power when its health gets low. *'Protean:'Greninja switches type to whatever move he just used. Moves: *'Aerial Ace:' Greninja's limbs glow bright blue as he goes to attack the opponent in close combat, slashing them with an x-shaped energy blast. *'Cut:' Generates a white needle made of energy and plunges it into the target to puncture or slice them open. *'Double Team:' Creates dozens of illusory copies of himself to confuse the target. *'Water Shuriken:' Compresses water into the shape of a shuriken and throws it at the target. He can fire flurries of these in swift bursts or combine them into one giant shuriken for additional stopping power. *'Water Fuma Shuriken:' When Ash's Greninja activates the Ash-Greninja form. A huge shuriken of water appears on his back, powering up its Water Shuriken attacks, causing significantly more damage to even the strongest of opponents. *'Shuriken Glide:' When Ash's Greninja is in it's Ash-Greninja form. It can use the shuriken on it's back to glide through the air. *'Double-Team Fuma Shuriken:' It's a variation of Greninja's Water Fuma Shuriken when Greninja 's in the Ash-Greninja form. After absorbing the power of Greninja's Double-Team clones, it caused Greninja's Water Fuma to increase in size causing greater damage. *'Role Play:'Copies his targets ability perfectly. *'SmokeScreen:'Greninja releases a large amount of smoke at its target to obscure their vision. *'Substitute:'Greninja quickly makes a substitute using his health to take all of the damage we would have other wise taken. *'Mat Block:'Greninja pulls out a mat to block any incoming attacks however he will not be protected from status effects. *'Spikes:'Greninja throws a large amount of spikes on the battlefield to hinder his opponent's movement speed. Key: Base | Ash-Greninja Respect Threads Respect Ash-Greninja Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Water Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Male Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Tier 7 Category:Speedsters Category:Summons Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Nintendo Category:Starter Pokemon Category:Mega Pokemon